Awkward surprises
by abcdefg1234
Summary: what happens when Tanya encoureges Bella to date Edward. one shot, all humans


**Ok I tried putting the " " hope it´s easier to understand also ag I think this one is a little boring but I lost like the idea of the story in the middle and I already had a lot written so I decided to finish it hope you kind of like it xD**

I was getting ready for school, waiting for my friend Tanya Denali because my car broke down and my best friend Alice was going to school with Jasper that day; I heard the car and went outside to meet her.

"_Hi Tanya."_

"_Hey Bella, ok really I'm not surprise it won´t start look at that piece of junk, get a new one."_

"_Hey hey respect the truck; it could be your grandma, besides it´s vintage ok and vintage it´s in."_

"_Vintage is in Bella, not prehistoric there is a difference."_

"_Ooh shut up and lets go or we are going to be late"_

And with that she drove to school it wasn´t until I saw the infamous silver Volvo c30 pass by us and the driver waved that we started talking again.

"_Hey Tanya Cullen just said hi to you"_

"_I actually think it was to you Bells, we don´t really get along, you should think about starting talking to him, you like him don´t you?"_

"_What? No I don´t like Edward Tanya, I mean I think he is hot, but I'm not like in love with him or anything"_

" _aaaw how sweet and naïve are you, you don´t need to be in love with him to date him Bella he´s hot isn´t he? So just do it._

"_ag ok I'll try it, but I don´t think he will even look at me, I don´t even know him._

"_ok you and Alice have been best friends so long and you don´t know her brother? Besides he just waved" _

_she had a point there, I did know him but he just saw me as his friend nothing more._

"_ok I'll do it but you have to help me and no telling Alice about it until is a sure think"_

"_great, I'll do everything in my power to get you with him, now get out of my car, we arrived."_

With that I ran off to my first class which was calculus, I mean what is the first thing you want to do in the morning, obviously learn calculus, I really hated this scheduled but anyway I just sat down in my desk waiting for the torture to start, the day went by fast. Now I'm sitting in my usual lunch table with Alice, jasper, Emmet and Rose who are a couple, Tanya and her sisters, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Angela and Erick, they were just talking about random things when Edward enter the room and after that I saw Tanya running over to him, saying something and then both of them came over to the table, the weird part was that Edward sat down right next to me.

"Hi Bella" - mmm ok why is he talking to me? So weird

"hi Edward."

And after that I started talking to Alice, Edward had his knee against mine but I just couldn´t think about anything to say to him so I just waited for lunch to be over and after lunch I catch up to Tanya.

"hey what what's up with the Edward thing?"

"o don´t even talk to me, I got Edward to sit next to you and you you you aaag all you could say was Hi Edward"

Now I'm scare of her, when she gets mad it´s not pretty, although I think Alice bets her there.

"hey I panic I told you I wasn´t good at this."

" you are going today to Alice´s house to see Edward because I told him you wanted tutoring with calculus and you were too shy to ask him, so go to your biology class now and shut up because I don´t want to hear it from you"

After that she walked, well more like ran to her class so I ran to biology where Edward is my lab partner I got there running and the class had already started

"nice of you to join us Bella, take a sit please"

Mister banner looked mad but I kept walking to my sit and opened my book.

"hey? Tanya told me about the tutoring, I was going to tell you about it at lunch but you were talking to Alice, did she tell you? At my house 6 pm"

"oh yep sorry about that, thanks Edward I'll be there"

"Don´t worry, Tanya told me you were shy, but you´ve known me since we were little I don´t know why you didn´t ask me I had no problem tutoring you, you can ask me for anything."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan could you be quiet and pay attention, or is my class interrupting your talk?"

Ok teachers need to learn more lines, it´s always nice of you to join us when we are late and is my class interrupting your talk, seriously get more creative people Edward just said sorry to him, at least I didn´t have to answer what he told me.

So now I'm at the Cullen's house, I got there at 4 to hang out with Alice for a while, she was talking to me about Jasper and how she wanted to do a party at her house this weekend and I had to go so she was going to go shopping for something for both of us I was just nodding at everything she said.

"Bella it´s time for our tutoring" that was Edward from the stairs

"Wait my brother is tutoring you? In what?

"Failing calculus so he is helping out"

"Numbers were never your thing, bye bells"

After that I spent all afternoon with Edward, I didn´t really need or want the tutoring so I just nodded at what he said and acted confused when he gave me things to solve.

After I could solve everything we just stayed there talking about random things until it was 9 and time for me to go so I went home and he was going to tutored me when I learned a new lesson.

The week just went by really quick with nothing special really, I started talking to Edward a little more, we were becoming friends.

Today was Friday, the day of Alice´s party and I got there early already ready to help her set up things, I knew I looked good because she picked my clothes

When I was helping set up the drinks and ice on a table someone came and covered my eyes with their hands.

"who am I?"

Obviously it was Edward but like I knew he hated Mike I was going to mess with him

" the only person I could think of being is Mike Newton"

"What?"

I turned over to him laughing so hard

" yeah that wasn´t funny ok"

"I think it was"

"by the way you look hot tonight"

Now I was really blushing I never knew what to say when people said that.

"thanks, I'm going to mm to to put some ice in the back yard, yeah that"

"I'll help you"

We went carrying some bags of ice to put in coolers outside and after that we just sat in the couch with Alice and Jasper talking until everyone started to show up, we were all just drinking there now Tanya had join us and we were just talking about random things and I think I was drinking too much because when I got up because I wanted to go to the bathroom everything just fell down, flat on my face, so Alice told Edward to take me to her room and leave me there until I was a little sober so he carried me up left me in the bed and went down stairs and when I was sober he took me home, we just randomly talked in the car.

Next day when I woke up, I saw in my facebook account a message from Tanya to Edward saying

Remember what we talked about yesterday Cullen hurry up and do it if you back out let me know.

I was really intrigued by that message but I asked Tanya later and all she told me was give it time Bells give it time.

Next day at school Edward was being way to nice to me I mean really way too much and really touchy when I saw him at lunch time he walked with me to my seat graving me by the waist, I know I was kind of suppose to be flirting with him and trying to date him, but I was feeling bad because I knew it had to do with message from Tanya and that I really hadn´t put any effort, it was only Edward and Tanya effort.

"hey Bella, mm would you like to like go get and ice cream or a coffee after school with me I want to talk to you?"

"mmm yeah sure Edward"

So something to keep me intrigued about all day, what would he want to talk about? Maybe he found out about the thing with Tanya and he was mad, or maybe just wants to tell me we are just friends, well I'll just have to wait until after school

The day went by kind off fast so now I was in the car with Edward driving us to starbucks, we grabbed our coffee and sat down

"hey you now about the thing Tanya told you? About trying to go out with me"

Wait wait wait a second I knew it Tanya told him everything

"mmm what are you talking about?"

"don´t act like you don´t know, don´t worry, I told her to do that but I guess it didn´t work out as well"

" yeah well I find it a little easier when the guy just talks to you and doesn´t tell your friend to tell you to try to seduce him or something"

" I thought you didn´t like me so I was just trying to easy you up to the idea"

" so what are you saying you like me?"

"I'm kind of in love with you, have been since 8 grade Bella, so about 3 years now"

"ok I can tell you I like you, I don´t know yet if I'm in love with you"

"we can find out, let´s just like give it a try would you be my girlfriend?"

" aaw of course"

And after we kissed and left the place to make out in his car.


End file.
